Live this Life
by omg kairi
Summary: Yuugi wrote a letter to someone. That someone broke his heart. That someone was the other half of his soul. No longer a ONE-SHOT !YAOI! YxY YxB YYxS
1. Default Chapter

I wrote this while feeling depressed...For many reasons....And I think if I don't get some of it out I'm gonna freak out!!! And then I won't be able to write YxY fanfiction anymore and that'd suck!!! Yesh, "Live this Life" is a Big and Rich song, Country, hehe.

So here it is.

A one-shot ligh angst fic. Learn a lesson kiddies.

Disclaimer - I don't own YGO!

* * *

_**- L **i **v **e** t** h** i** s** L** i** f** e** -**_

* * *

Things don't always work out the way you'd like them to. And that's not always a bad thing, sometimes it can turn out to be better, though sometimes it can be worse...

Sometimes you can get hurt, but that's just a risk you have to take in this game called life.

No...

Life isn't a game, it's serious, but that doesn't mean you **HAVE **to be serious about everything.

Yea, I'm talking about you, you who always took everything so seriously.

_'Yuugi don't go out after nine.'_

_'Yuugi don't talk to those boys, they are dangerous.'_

__

And who would have guessed that you, the over-protective one, would be the one of us that ran off with that icy jerk.

But then again, who am I to judge?

I'm sure you know what I speak of. I'm sure you know why it is that I can still stand, that I can still smile, even after you broke my heart.

I'm sure it bothered you, I'm also equally sure that you didn't want to hurt me, it just happened.

Things just happen, we can't control it.

_It's life._

So don't worry about it anymore.

Sure I cried, sure I felt as if my stomach was breaking apart and I felt so sick...

But eventually we have to move on.

**Everyone does.**

You did.

So why couldn't I?

It wasn't working out...

You said so yourself...

Come to think of it, it was you who started the conversation, **AND** you who ended it!

Yet you're acting as though it could have ended differently, and yes, it could have. But it wasn't my choice, obviously, if it had been then you'd be here with me.

**You.**

_No one else._

Even now, I'd prefer that. But I know what you'd **prefer**.

You like your men **tall**, huh?

Haha, it was just a joke, I know you're probably cursing me in your mind right now. I'm glad you're happy.

You are happy right?

I'd sure hope so, after the pain I went through for _you_.

But everything's okay, it has to be, I don't want to be sick forever.

Yes, I know what you're thinking, but it isn't your fault.

Seriously.

It's mine, if I hadn't been so...I don't know, clingy, happy, in love....Maybe you would be _the one sleeping beside me_. And maybe then I wouldn't be up all night.

Hah, another joke. Please, don't be so serious! Not now, not when it means so much to me to see you with a smile. But really....Was it ever me who made you really smile?

No right?

It was him, despite the fact that he was your...No _OUR_ rival. But then again, it was why you liked him right? He could keep up with you, unlike me who was always in the way.

That's how you felt right? I'm happy for you, don't ever think otherwise. I'm sure everyone is, all of our friends! That'd have to be, since they also found love, right?

Jou is happy with Mai, Honda's with Otogi, Ryou's with Malik, Anzu is with that boy from school...What was his name? John?

Remember how much you hated him at first!? Because he flirted with me? Or so you said, he was straight. But if he was flirting with me now, how would you react? Would you be happy for me?

Nevermind...He wouldn't anyway, who would? Or I mean, who in their **RIGHT** mind would?

Don't you dare ask what that's supposed to mean, you know as well as I do that ALL Yamis are insane. You can't deny it. They were all locked away inside objects for three thousand years! Except Yami Malik...But he's gone.

Good riddance I say, he was crazy even without being locked away.

So how is **Seto**?

He didn't want to come to see me the other day, eh? But did you? Or were you just acting on your guilt? Don't feel guilty, please, don't feel bad because of me. I really don't need it.

**This is life.**

I'll grow up, as will the one lying beside me. I know you're wondering, _Do I love him?_

That's a good question.

I'll leave it at that. What I do know is that he makes me forget the pain, and that is a good thing right? And is he really _screwing_ me? As for that...If you go to our website you'll find out.

No, no! I was just joking.

Are you laughing too? I hope so, because during times like this, where we doubt, or cry, or break, it helps to laugh.

I laugh.

I laugh whenever I wonder about what you're thinking about when he leaves you alone to go on those long trips, or whether or not you'd be upset by the way Bakura drapes his arm around my waist. I laugh thinking about the way you'd react to that. I can picture it, your face and all....Luckily he wasn't there when you came to visit, huh?

I'm laughing _right now_.

_And I hope you are too, **Yami**._

**- END -**

* * *

****

_"I live this life, until this life won't let me live here anymore..."_

* * *

I hope you liked it!!! It was fun to write...Can I say that? Lol.

Review!

- - Kairi


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm back! I'm not sure if I'll be updating any other stories or just sitck with one-shots.  
Heck, I might disappear again after this!

I'm a busy kid who gets bored every so often.

I didn't ever think I would make this into anything more than a one-shot, but...  
Here it is: Yami Yuugi's letter in response to Yuugi's.

The song inspiring this chapter is "Rain-Stained Melodies" by Army of Me.

* * *

I'm not that serious.  
If I were, how could I make my relationship work?  
Two serious people trying to work as a couple? Doesn't work.  
It'd never last.

I can't be serious, you see.

You're as immature as ever, I see.  
I suppose that was one reason I fell in love with you...  
Immaturity can only be cute for so long.

I'd imagine that you're probably pulling your hair out over _that thief_ by now?

Yuugi, you can stop making all of these jokes at my expense. Leaving nice little note filled with sarcasm. What is that about, anyway?

Why aren't we just talking in person?  
Oh well, I suppose if I'm this far into the letter already.

Ugh. Your jokes are terrible.  
Bakura.

Do I even want to know how that happened?

Do your friends approve? If yes, do they seem possessed at all?  
If I was around--

Why am I not?

Why is it that we don't still talk, partner?  
Here I am, writing you a letter following that awkward visit the other day.  
I... Apologize for being so silent.  
I also apologize for Seto and swear on my life that he doesn't dislike you, Yuugi.

He's just--  
Well, he's an asshole.

Life...  
It's pretty miserable, huh?  
Things can never just be easy.  
I wish perfection just... Was.  
I wish that I could wake up in the middle of the night and turn to the one beside me with a smile on my face.

Although, I'm not sure why I'm telling you this.

I suppose after all we've been through, I just feel comfortable talking about my problems.  
I feel like you care, even if you don't.  
For my sake, partner, please pretend.

Seto Kaiba...  
Is not any different behind the scenes.

You would imagine that deep beneath his icyness, maybe there was a man full of love calling out with arms outstreched. That just isn't the case.

I deserve nothing better.

I broke your heart and left you to pick up the pieces, alone. I thought--  
I thought things would be different.

Sometimes...  
I dream about you.

I'm so sorry.

I hate Bakura, Yuugi.  
Even so, I do pray for your happiness. If you're happy, please don't do anything to ruin it.  
Don't make the same mistakes as myself.

Love is so **complicated**...

Do I love Seto?  
...I do not know.

You seem to be in the same situation. Maybe moving on so fast after our relationship was not the best idea.

And for the record, young one: You were never, ever in my way.  
My partner, my closest friend, I never once in our time together as duelists and lovers wanted you to stay away.  
Even as we were breaking apart, I still wanted to hold you close.  
It would be impossible for that to happen; you were still so in love with me.  
I do not understand why.

It drives me insane.

You have this--  
You have this false idea of how the world works, Yuugi.  
Life is more compicated than you think. Things don't just go wrong or right.  
People aren't just good or bad.

You don't just...  
Find happiness in a world filled with hate and deceit.

No, things are so difficult.

I **hate** that about you.

You've always been so positive, even when odds were against you.  
Even I, a once mighty pharaoh, have never been able to show such trust in the world around me.  
Complete happiness is impossible, you see.

I cannot smile as I re-read your letter.  
I cannot laugh along with you.  
I cannot stand your immaturity, your strength.

These are the things I lack. The things Seto lacks...

I feel like...  
I feel as if I commited murder when I broke your heart.  
I murdered us.

You.

Your constant smile--

You don't-  
You don't smile as much anymore, partner.

I can see it from afar.

It's my fault, I know.

I do hope that...Bakura, ugh--  
I do hope that Bakura is working on that. I don't really care if you've had sex or not. I don't want to think about such terrible things.

And, you know...

It's not even because it's the Thief.  
It's because I don't want to picture the only person I've ever loved sharing their heart with another person.

* * *

_"Kiss me one last time, to the sounds of me running out..."_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I won't be updating this anymore.  
Maybe.

**omg KAIRI.**


End file.
